Rulers Of This Land
by RainSiren
Summary: The Freljord is a cold and unforgiving land, but what's more colder than the land itself is it's three rulers and their endless conflict. but what will happen if they were taken off their thrones and sent to another conflicted land? will they be able to forget their conflicts and work together to get home? or will they destroy each other along with the lands?


**Surprise! I'm back! and this time with a new cross over Skyrim LOL STORY! (yay!)**

**this story will focus one our three beloved queens of the Freljord in a unique yet challenging advanture!**

**I already got the story planned so be ready!**

**with any further mindblows, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

The Freljord, an unforgiving place, a mountainous land covered in snow and ice.

Some call it home, others call it their grave.

Upon a small hill, a snowball was rolling, it was not big nor was it small. As it made its way down, it came to stop upon hitting a nearby rock.

Out from the rubble of snow, jumped out a furry creature, a poro; who was still dizzy from all the rolling, he tried to regain his balance and stand straight.

As he regained his balance, she shook himself to clear the remaining snow from his white fur; he looked around when suddenly a soft scent caught his nose.

The poro sniffed even more to gain the location of the scent, and started making his way to its source, finally coming to the source on the smell.

It was a cookie, also known as "poro snack" the people of the Freljord also use to feed poros who they stumble upon.

A large smile spread across the poro's face, as he approached carefully to grab his prize, ignoring the fact he was now standing in the middle of a ragging battlefield.

At the first attempt he tried to grab it, he was repelled by an axe that fell on the ground, slightly cutting the cookie. The poro stepped back slightly, but when he saw that there is no longer any danger, he approached the cookie again, slightly opening his mouth and trying to grab it, but this time something else stopped him, a large dark velvet leather boot with white fur, that stepped on the cookie and crushed it to bits.

The poro looked with horror and sadness on the spot where his cookie was and looked up to see who it was that crushed his beloved snack.

She was covered from head to toe with heavy armor, her eyes fierce and strong, on her head was an iron helmet with on horn at its left side, and a flail on one hand.

She looked fierce and intimating by just gazing upon her; she was about to move forward and charge when she slightly bumped into him, causing him to lose balance and fall. As she looked down she saw a furry little creature, shaking. When he gazed on her cold eyes the shivers became even stronger and when she reached out her hand to grab him, the little poro lied down and closed his eyes, letting out soft yelps as he prepared for the end.

Only the end never came, she grabbed him and raised to her face, as he opened his eyes he was now facing her directly, her cold stare was replaced with a warm look and a smile.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing here? It's not safe here" she said softly as she wrapped her flail and sheathed it to her side, allowing her other hand to pet the little scared poro.

"It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you." She tried to calm him down; he looked at her, still not sure if he can trust this scary person.

"You must be hungry, here" she reached to a small sack that was strapped to her belt and pulled out a small cookie that made the little poro's eyes sparkle with happiness and joy.

As she got close to his mouth, the little poro snapped it and ate it with a single bite, making the warrior smile.

He returned the gesture and pulled out his tongue, she smiled and pulled her hand closer allowing the poro to lick her repeatedly.

"heh, you're a tough one…" she smiled but was cut off by a sudden roar….

"Sejuani! Today you fall! For Queen Ashe!" a group of warriors suddenly declared and charged towards her.

She turned her gaze at them, making them stop in their place, her warm look replaced with a dark gaze, yet she didn't stop petting her new friend.

"You little pansies! Can't you see I'm having a moment here?!" she roared and pulled out her flail.

"Entertain me!" she threw the poro in the air and charged at them full speed.

The little poro now flying up still tried to process what has just occurred, he didn't even notice the slaughter that was occurring just beneath him.

"Oh come on, I'm not even trying to hit ya!" Sejuani laughed sadistically while swinging her flail back and forth, whoever was watching her could almost feel bad for her attackers.

"Do you thing we should help?" Udyr asked.

"Help who? Her or them?" Volibear asked as he looked in amazement on her.

"No fair, she's takin' all the fun!" Olaf yelled.

Finally falling back down, the little poro began to panic, but opened his eyes when he felt that he landed, and on Sejuani's Palm no less, her gaze still fixed on the now fleeing.

"Flee like the cowards you are!" she screamed mockingly and turned her attention to her new friend.

"Are you ok little guy?" she asked warmly and the little one nodded repeatedly, making her smile and pet him softly.

She then moved him and placed him between her chest armor and her leather top, just between her breasts.

"Our ice queen seems to have a warm heart…." Udyr sighed.

"What are you still doing back there?! Get your asses up and smash into other people!" she roared making her warriors rally and charge forward.

"No…she's still the bloodthirsty maniac we serve." Volibear smiled and charged forward to join their forces.

* * *

><p>The battle between Ashe, Sejuani and Lissandra's forces have gone for almost a week without any signs one of the sides is about to give up, Ice magic met brute force and arrows, brothers in arms fell from all sides, and still it was not close to be finished.<p>

Volibear encounter Trundle on the battlefield and the two began to fight as if there were in the middle of the rift.

Tryndamere and Olaf both began to fight to the death, cutting each other and ignoring the fact they're injured or how grave their injuries are, neither was more important than the sensation the two got from the fight, as expected of the two berserkers.

Sejuani yelled orders and charged forward while her warriors rally behind her, as the battle raged, she got off her trusted mount and ordered him to attack, the boar, Bristle, forever loyal, charged forward and knocked any that stood in his way.

"Sejuani!" A sudden roar caught the winter's wrath attention.

"Well, finally decided to show up, eh cuz'?" she said mockingly as Ashe came to view, both ignoring the raging battle around them.

As soon as Bristle got sight on Ashe he began to snore and roar angrily, but stopped the moment his master raised her hand and signed to hold.

"Easy Bristle, she's mine…" she ordered and he obeyed and retreated back.

As he did, both Ashe and Sejuani began to attack each other, Ashe trying to fire as many arrows as she could, while Sejuani just closed the distance, fast.

When finally close enough, she tackled Ashe, Launching the two out from hill they were one to a more isolated area, where none but them was standing at the moment.

"auh… Sejuani wait…." Ashe said as she struggle standing up.

"No more waiting Averosan, we're ending this today."

"Misguided warmonger…" Ashe spat.

"Oh, I'm guided alright, guided by the true strength of this land!

"Unlike you who gave up on its traditions and customs!" Sejuani shot back.

"Who gave you the right to declare yourself queen?! And forsake all of the other tribes!"

"But this weakling ways are ending today, along with you!" Sejuani let out a battle roar and charged again.

"So killing me will solve this all?! Fine, we'll see who triumph this day!" Ashe yelled and jumped forward.

The two began to battle each other, and Being the better fighter from the two Sejuani managed to land quite a few hits on Ashe, but also getting her fair share as well, is was clear however, that Ashe was taking more damage than her.

Finally grabbing the archer by the throat, Sejuani began to strangle her, as she gained the upper hand and knocked Ashe to the ground.

"Seju…ani….stop!" Ashe was struggling to speak.

The winter's wrath ignored her and squeezed harder, while the archer struggled to break free.

Finding a stone the ground, she quickly grabbed it and smashed it in Sejuani's head, knocking her from her hold. Ashe immediately gasped for air, while Sejuani recovered from that hit, her helmet was now gone, reveling her short-cut snow-white hair, that was now slightly stained with blood from where the rock hit.

"Very nice…. You start fighting dirty…" Sejuani mocked and got up.

"Get up Ashe, and face me…." She ordered and then went wide eyed as she saw tears in her cousin's eyes.

"Why are you crying?!" she yelled, slightly taken aback by the sudden turn of events.

"Look at us! Look at what we have become, and for what?!" Ashe screamed.

"You know damn well for what! We have a duty, to our people and to our ancestors! The ones you have forsaken!"

"Forsaken?! How am I at fault?! I've done nothing but to protect this land while you went and started a war!"

"Oh so it's on me now?! Who was it that allied herself with the ice witch?! Who was it that tried to conquer MY tribe and force HER will on my people?!"

"I tried to ally with you, but you threw me away! I was trying to…."

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" Sejuani roared and caught Ashe's attention.

"What…" she could see, what she thought to be tears, threatening to escape Sejuani's eyes.

"Enough talk! We'll settle this, here and NOW!"

"Having fun without me are we?" a new voice caught the two's attention.

Lissandra came to view, dragged by her black ice until she stood still and got down to join the mortals.

"Ice witch…." Sejuani growled.

"Lissandra…"

"Me…" Lissandra taunted back.

"This is turning up to be a lovely morning, both of you this close and nothing to interrupt…." She smiled wickedly.

"Clearly I've been favored today." She chuckled as her arms started to glow pale blue.

As Lissandra stood before them, the two warriors looked at each other, though they may not agree at a lot of things, one thing was sure, Lissandra is a threat to them both.

With a nod the two began to attack the witch and a battle between the three rulers themselves have begun.

"Amuse me little ones! Let's see how long you will last." Lissandra mocked as she formed in her hand a black ice made sword.

Exchanging blows with Sejuani's flail, the princess of the Winter-Claw maneuvered her attacks and created openings for Ashes arrows. However, Lissandra was not an ordinary opponent, and managed to hold her ground almost perfectly.

As she tried to land a killing blow on Sejuani, the warrior ducked quickly and rolled out of range, giving Ashe the opportunity to launch multiple arrows towards Lissandra.

With a quick raise of her palm she created a wall of ice, protecting her from the arrows.

"Almost, but not close at all Ashe." She mocked.

"Don't be so sure Lissandra." Ashe grinned and the before the witch could realize, Sejuani was already behind her, hitting her clear in the head with her flail and knocking to the ground.

"How's that for amusement?" Sejuani grinned as she looked down on her.

"Getting full of yourself so soon? We've only just begun!" She yelled and released a wave of power, sending the two a few meters back, while she gained her stand.

"Auh…. Cheap shot…." Sejuani said pained as she tried to get up, when suddenly her little friend got out of her leather top, dizzy and barely able to stand straight.

"Oh sorry, little guy, I completely forgot about you!" she immediately apologized; the little poro shook himself and licked her a few times.

She took him and placed him on the ground, making him looked at her puzzled.

"It's dangerous now, stay here, I'll come back for you the moment I win." She smiled confidently and turned to face her opponents, not noticing that the little poro was always behind her and not willing to leave her.

The three princesses stood at different corners, looking at each other and waiting for the first move. None but the wind was moving; Sejuani placed her helmet back on her head, Ashe readying her stance, and Lissandra clearing the blood trail from her mouth.

"Let us end this!" she roared and charged forth, making the other two follow as well. None of them carried any weapon, only their fists.

As they closed in, the sound of their battle roar was heard from all the corners of the battlefield, and caused the generals from each side rush towards their queens.

The three clashed their fists together and caused a large explosion of energy to occur, but this was no ordinary explosion, after hitting each other the explosion turned to a pillar of Ice blue energy combined with dark energy, and from it the pained sounds of the three could be heard.

"Ashe!" Tryndamere yelled as he was repelled back by the wind blow from the explosion.

"Sejuani" Volibear, Udyr and Olaf roared as they tried to hold the stand.

"Lady Lissandra!" Trundle yelled to his master.

As the pillar cleared, the three were nowhere to be found. All of their closest of comrades looked and tried to understand what has just occurred, when suddenly Volibear roared.

"What did you do?! Where is Sejuani?!" He approached Tryndamere, his fists charged with lightning.

The growled at each other while each of other generals present there was ready to charge at each other, suddenly remembering there is a third party involve…

They turned their attention to Trundle, realizing that out of all of them, Lissandra has the means and power to create such an act.

"What did she do?! Where did she take them?!" they roared almost unison at Trundle.

"How the fuck should I know?! I'm just as surprised as you!" he roared back, not convincing them at all.

They continued arguing there for as long as anyone can remember, not realizing that their queens had nothing to do with this.

* * *

><p>Sejuani Laid of a hill covered by the snow and unconscious, the snow was falling slowly on her sleeping form, as the entire area was silent and still, not even the woods had any leafs to make a sound.<p>

Suddenly, a small rubble of snow began to move and from came out Sejuani's little poro, he looked confused as this new area was unfamiliar to him, not did it resemble the area he was just in. as he looked around her noticed the giant lady (he's a poro) next to him.

Quickly he began to climb her until her reached her face, jumping in his place he noticed she was not responding making him worry about his new friend. He pulled out his tongue and began to lick her repeatedly; causing her to finally wake up slightly and gain back consciousness.

"auh…what…." She woke up heavily, noticing the little poro who was breathing heavily and standing on her chest.

"heh…stubborn as well huh?" she began to get up to a sitting position.

"God fucking dammit, that hurts" she said as she began to wipe the snow off her clothes, and looked around to see where she ended up.

"Trees? Just how far that blast got me…?" she got up and grabbed her poro and her flail, only to get taken aback by the magnificent view of the snowy and misty mountains, clearly not resembling any part of the Freljord she knows.

"Ok, I'm officially amazed and freaked out right now" she said and looked down to her little poro who was resting in her arm.

"Well I guess first thing we gotta do is get off-" a sudden sound of movement caught her attention and she placed the poro back in her shirt.

"Who goes there?!" she snapped and pulled a knife from her belt.

Ashe came to view, her hood was off and she was holding her bow with and arrow prepared.

"Ashe? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, but didn't let her guard down.

"I could ask the same for you; all I remember is a clash, huge explosion, and next thing I know I was on a tree hanging upside down." She explained.

"What did you do?" Sejuani immediately shot that at her.

"ME? Are you really going to blame me for us ending up in wherever the hell we are?!" she yelled, they both were about to argue when Lissandra barged in, both her hands charged with energy and aim at them as she was now standing in point blank, what stopped her however, was Ashe's arrow, aimed at her face and Sejuani's dagger at her throat.

Before Ashe could react or say anything, Sejuani took out another dagger and aimed it at her throat, making Ashe give her a puzzled yet slightly angry look.

The three of them stood in that weird triangle for a few minutes, neither trusting each other, when finally Ashe broke the silence.

"Enough already!" she said lowering her bow, making both Lissandra and Sejuani look at her stunned.

"Look at us, we have no idea where the fuck we are and all we can do is point daggers and spells at each other!" she yelled while Sejuani's dagger was still at her throat.

"Our friends are probably worrying sick about us and yet here we are unable to lay down our differences!"

"You expect me to trust a back-stabber like you, and a manipulative double crossing Ice bitch?!" Sejuani suddenly barked.

"Oh… I'm right here you know…" Lissandra joined.

"Good! Than you know how I see you! She smiled mockingly and could tell Lissandra was furious from behind that visor of hers.

"You see?! That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Ashe snapped the two back.

"So what are you suggesting?" Lissandra asked.

"Isn't that obvious? We lay down our differences and work together to get out of here." Ashe said plainly.

Sejuani still not convinced and rather unwilling to work with the two people she probably hate the most, removed the dagger from Lissandra's throat but kept it pointed at her direction and closed in on Ashe, tightening the dagger to her throat.

"And how can I expect you not stabbing me in the back like I know you'll probably do…" she said quietly but loud and threatening enough for the two of them to hear.

"You're a warrior with a code of honor, as you claim…. As am I, I won't do a thing to you so long as we work together I will also not-" she was cut off by Sejuani.

"I'm not marrying you here Ashe, if you're swearing on your honor as a princess and as a warrior, I'll take your word for it…"

"Do remember, that this is an extremely sign of my slight trust in you… I hope you're not stupid enough to betray it…" she said one final threat as she lowered the dagger, making Ashe smile.

"I'm glad you saw reason…." She said quietly and pointed down for Sejuani to look.

"What the…?" she looked down and smiled slightly, Ashe has pointer a dagger at her lower part of the stomach all along.

"Heh…. '_Offer one hand but arm the other'_… you learn something." She chuckled, she could respect that; she would have done the same.

They both shook hands and looked over to Lissandra, who was rather amused by this little show they put.

"That includes you too, Ice bitch." Sejuani said with hostile tone.

"Oh don't you worry, my triumphant on you will be seen by all…" she declared but stopped mid-sentence when she heard a ruckus coming from the upper side of the mountain they were on.

"Someone is following us…" Ashe said quietly and the three immediately stood back to back trying to see where the noise is coming from.

* * *

><p>Before they could react however, they were attack by five men, four were dress in brownish leather armor with red cloths attached to it while the fifth one was dress in a cloth darkish armor with golden attires, and his head was cover with a matching hood.<p>

The hooded man attacked them with a mass of lightning sparks locking them in an electrical until they lost consciousness.

As they fell on the ground one by one, Ashe heard blurrily the man speak.

"Take these refuges to the caravan, and head over to Helgen!" he ordered and the two soldiers nodded and began to grab them.

"They don't look like common people…" one of them said.

"It doesn't matter, we will interrogate them at the town, now move!" with that Ashe had lost complete conscious as she felt herself being picked up.


End file.
